Skyline
by Vreezie
Summary: Dunia tak lebih besar dari perasaan yang dimiliki Oikawa.
**Haikyuu** **© Furudate Haruichi**

 _AU, BL, boleh jadi OOC (maafin). Banyak kekurangan dalam fanfiksi ini. Kritik dan saran diterima._

 _Selamat membaca~_

.

Kageyama tak menjemputnya di bandara. Ia tak pernah tau kapan Oikawa akan kembali sebelum mendengar pintu rumah yang ia tempati diketuk dan Oikawa berdiri di sana dengan cengiran lebar. Laki-laki itu memeluk kardus, di sampingnya ada koper ukuran besar, dan tas selempang melintang dari bahu ke pinggul.

"Aku pulang, Tobio _-chan_."

Kageyama terlihat sumringah selama sepersekian detik, kemudian menjawab dengan kalem, "Selamat datang."

Oikawa bingung, menatap Kageyama dan kotak yang dibawanya bergantian. Kageyama berusaha menahan tawanya. Setidaknya Oikawa tak akan melakukan yang macam-macam sebelum mereka sampai di dalam rumah.

Baru saja Kageyama berpikir untuk mengajaknya masuk, Oikawa telah mendahuluinya dengan melewati Kageyama dari sisi lain. Koper hitamnya ditinggal di bagian depan pintu. Oikawa mengirim sinyal transparan agar Kageyama membawakannya. Kageyama ingin menolak, tetapi diurungkan. Mungkin Oikawa terlalu lelah untuk membawanya masuk—atau mungkin tak ada tangan kosong yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya? Mengasyikkan?"

Mereka berdiri sejenak di depan kamar milik Oikawa, saling melempar pandangan untuk melepas sedikit rasa rindu. Kardus yang dibawa Oikawa diletakkan di lantai. Tangannya sudah kosong. Lelaki itu membuka pintu dan masuk setelah mengambil kembali kardus miliknya.

"Hebat sekali. Kau tak akan bisa paham bagaimana melihat matahari terbenam dari berbagai kota berbeda tiap harinya, dari atas bangunan tinggi. Meskipun ini hanya perjalanan bisnis yang melelahkan. Sepertinya aku melihat terlalu banyak dari yang seharusnya," Oikawa menjawab, dijatuhkannya tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Kageyama ikut duduk di tepiannya.

"Hingga kau berubah seperti ini?" tanya Kageyama, mulai mengungkit perihal perawakan Oikawa yang berubah drastis.

Bagaiamana Kageyama harus menyebutnya, mungkin lebih gagah dan dewasa, juga terlihat berpengalaman. Tetapi senyumnya masih sama, ekspresinya juga sama. Mungkin itulah yang disebut kedewasaan. Oikawa melangkah jauh lebih cepat dari Kageyama, selalu begitu sejak dulu. Kageyama baru saja akan batal menyebutnya berbeda ketika Oikawa mendekat dan memeluk lehernya tanpa berkata-kata—tapi sayangnya ia tak bisa. Oikawa yang sekarang terlalu berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Kageyama menyentuh tangan Oikawa dengan ujung jari kanan, ia memejamkan matanya dan menikmati perasaan yang sangat ia rindukan. Kageyama ditinggalkannya lama sekali. Empat bulan lebih.

"Pasti sulit sekali di sana."

Helaan napas lolos dari mulut Oikawa. Kageyama memfokuskan pandangannya pada bingkai jendela. "Kau benar. Bahkan beberapa minggu terakhir aku tak diperbolehkan menghubungimu sekali saja. Untuk sakali itu Iwa _-chan_ terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Dia hampir saja membuang ponselku ke tempat sampah ketika rapat akan mulai." Oikawa berhenti ketika melihat Kageyama memandangnya tajam. " Hei—ini tempat sampah, aku yakin tak akan sanggup mengambilnya dari dalam sana. Meski pada akhirnya ponsel itu rusak juga. Aku menjatuhkannya di jalanan ramai di Singapura, terlindas mobil dan hancur."

"Pantas tak bisa kuhubungi."

"Ketika akan kubeli ponsel baru, Iwa _-chan_ berkata kalau dia yang akan mengurus segala. Perihal panggilan masuk, dan ini, juga itu. Dia bilang membeli ponsel baru hanya akan menghambatku karena tiap ada kesempatan aku akan langsung menghubungimu. Mungkin dia cemburu." Tawa Oikawa pecah. Kageyama menyikut rusuknya.

"Kau harus mulai membedakan mana pekerjaan dan keinginan pribadi, Oikawa _-san_."

"Akan kucoba lain kali. Aku punya banyak pemandangan kota di laptopku, _skyline_. Mau melihatnya bersama?"

Kageyama mengangguk dan membiarkan lengan Oikawa lepas dari lehernya. Oikawa mengeluarkan laptop, kemudian duduk di samping kirinya. Ia membuka beberapa folder, salah beberapa kali sebelum semua foto yang diambilnya dari penjuru kota berbeda terlihat mata Kageyama.

Kesamaan dari setiap foto, semua latar adalah kota dengan langit biru, langit jingga, dan langit kelabu; semuanya langit. Kageyama hampir selalu menemukan sosok Oikawa di dalamnya. Namun ketika ia melihat gambar yang entah ke sekian kalinya, Kageyama meminta Oikawa menghentikan gerak jarinya.

Mata Oikawa melihatnya penuh tanda tanya. "Ada apa?"

"Foto ini, di London?" Kageyama memperhatikan jam raksasa yang berupa siluet. Warnanya hitam. Tapi Kageyama mengenalinya, selalu. Ia tak bisa melupakan jam itu sejak ia membaca buku tentangnya. Sebuah peradaban yang megah.

"Begitulah. Kenapa? Ingin ke sana?"

Kageyama menahan gerakannya sebentar. "Bukan apa-apa. Lanjutkan, Oikawa _-san_."

"Akan kuajak ke sana kalau bulan madu."

Kageyama memukul lengannya. Oikawa tak bisa membendung tawanya. Saat Kageyama berkata sesuatu tentang makan malam dan harus segera membuat makanan, Oikawa menahannya dan meminta maaf.

Mereka terlarut seperti itu. Oikawa membunuh jarak sehingga lengan mereka saling menempel. "Dari pintu masuk tadi, aku belum mendengar kata-kata itu darimu. Padahal aku sangat menginginkannya," ucapnya sambil lalu. Jarinya tetap mengambang di atas keyboard, siap memencet tombol jika diperlukan.

"Kata apa?"

"Kalau kau merindukanku."

Kageyama menunduk. Ia menjeda cukup lama. Ketika matanya tertutup rambut, ia lantas berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, Oikawa _-san_."

Sepintas Oikawa ingin melupakan semuanya, menerjang kekasihnya, dan mengatakan bagaimana rindunya ia. Lepas dari itu semua, Oikawa yakin setelahnya beberapa bagian tubuhnya akan membiru karena sifat defensif Kageyama. Oikawa memilih tersenyum dan menyimpan pemikirannya seorang diri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Oikawa _-san_."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik ketika singgah di salah satu tempat?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak sekali hal yang tak kutahu. Begitu banyak hal baru sampai rasanya kepalaku ini sakit tiap malam. "

"Tidak—maksudku seseorang, seseorang yang menarik. Barangkali seorang gadis atau kawan yang menarik?"

Oikawa berhenti menekan tombol dan mengabaikan laptopnya—ia letakkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. "Kuberi tau satu hal, Tobio _-chan_. Yang menarik itu, semua _skyline_ itu, ataupun para gadis dengan warna mata hijau cemerlang sampai biru bersinar—jika dibandingkan dengan dunia sempitku memang jauh perbandingannya." Oikawa mendapati Kageyama mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Tapi jika hanya ada dunia yang luas, tanpa dirimu, lebih baik aku memilih tak ada."

Tanpa sadar Kageyama mencengkram erat ujung bajunya. "Kenapa?"

"Perasaanku jauh lebih besar dari apapun, Tobio _-chan_. Melebihi dunia sempitku dan lingkaran di luarnya."

Oikawa merengkuhnya. Kageyama butuh lebih dari sekedar keberanian untuk membuka matanya dan melarikan diri.

END

.

 _Note : Mungkin bagi yang belum mengerti,_ _Skyline_ _= Garis langit yang dibentuk dari bangunan-bangunan, atau sesuatu yang ada di sebuah kota (sehingga setiap tempat mempunyai skyline yang berbeda-beda). Kurang lebih seperti bayangan tepi dari objek dan langit. Seperti itulah._

 _A/N : Ah ... aku suka Tobio yang polos._

 _Terima kasih sudah membaca~_

 **VEE**

 **06-05-16**


End file.
